You're WHAT!
by tineyandkate
Summary: Random one-shot for April Fools! Thalico! I'm sorry this is late, but read and review anyway please! Thalia pulls a prank and Nico gets beat up for it. Luckily Coach wasn't there. NOW EDITED!


**HEY! I'M SO SORRY THIS IS UP SO LATE AND I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AGES! **

_**Jason POV**_

We were all sitting in the dining room of the Argo II, lounging around and chatting. Thalia and Nico had _finally_ gotten together, making all of us secretly grin. They had sort of been dancing around each other, not entirely sure what to do about their feelings. Just last month, they'd kissed and became a couple. They were still a little bit unsure, being new to this whole relationship thing. Nico was sitting in a corner, drawing and humming under his breath. Thalia was somewhere above deck, sparring with Hazel. Piper was curled up next to me, Frank and Leo were talking, and Percy and Annabeth were laughing and talking. They still hadn't recovered from Tartarus the whole way, so their faces were pale and drawn and their hands were thin and trembling. I respected them a lot before, but now, they had double the amount.

Thalia suddenly marched into the room, fairly glowing with pride about something. She had a silly grin on her face. "Guess what?" she chirped excitedly. We all exchanged glances.

"What? Leo asked.

She took a deep breath, let it out, and said- "Do you REALLY want to know?" By now, Nico had looked up from his drawing, a puzzled look on his face.

"YES!" everyone chorused. Nico just looked confused.

Thalia took a deep breath, grinned, did a little jig and finally squealed, "I'm pregnant!" Nico bolted upright, his dark eyes huge. My mouth flopped open. Everyone was staring at my sister in shock, who was fighting back a grin. I felt a surge of protectiveness towards my sister and anger towards Nico for getting her pregnant. I glared at Nico and began advancing on him.

He noticed what I was doing and yelped, "I swear, we didn't do anything! I don't-" I punched him hard and he yelped again. I punched him again, harder this time. Nico curled up in the fetal position.

I heard Thalia laughing her ass off and gasping, "Jason, Jason, stop! Cut it out for a second!" She said all of this while giggling madly. I ceased in the beating up of Nico, leaving him as a curled-up, whimpering ball. Everyone was watching Nico, Thalia and I in stunned silence.

"Yes, sister?" I hissed.

She giggled a little bit more, and finally wheezed, "You guys are so easy to trick!"

I furrowed my brow and said, "What are you talking about?" Thalia snorted and yelled, "Y'all are a bunch of APRIL FOOLS!"

Leo said, "Ooooohhh..." and started laughing. Everyone else got the joke and began giggling. I started laughing too, even though I felt bad about needlessly beating Nico up. I noticed that he was still curled up in a little ball. I bent down to apologize and give him a pat on the shoulder. As soon as I touched him, he whimpered and flinched.

"Great." Thalia's voice rang out, bright, clear, and tinged with no small amount of mirth. "You broke him!" Everyone started laughing harder.

I snorted and said, "Well, it's not entirely my fault, Thalia..."

"Touché," Thalia laughed. Later that night, everyone was still chuckling at Thalia's prank. At least Coach wasn't here, I thought. Nico would _not_ be walking if the old goat had been. Nico had mostly recovered, although he still flinched a bit whenever someone reached out to touch him. He was laughing about today's incident as well. He led Thalia off a little ways. She rested her head against his shoulder.

I was just close enough to hear Nico say, "Next time you pull something like that, let me in on it so I can tie your brother up beforehand. I am now the proud owner of a bruise the size of the Fields of Asphodel." I stifled a laugh. This had been the best April Fools' ever.

**So? Whatcha think? I know the ending is crappy but I couldn't figure out how to wrap it up. again, I'm sorry for not posting in ages! i had all sorts of crap going on and my mom banned me from the site. R&amp;R! **


End file.
